The old friend
by San Yumaru
Summary: Sakura sangat terpuruk ketika mengetahui kekasih yang sangat ia cintai menghianatinya. Lalu seseorang dari masa lalunya datang, memberi ketenangan, memberi cinta baru untuk Sakura. (RICYCLING STORY) R&R please


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto – sama**

**Cast : SasuSaku / Gaasaku**

Warning !

Cerita gaje , OCC , aneh , ngebingungin

**:::: DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE ::::**

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

Angin berhembus begitu saja melewati gadis bersurai pink yang sedang menatap kosong ke arah jendela, memandangi dedaunan dari pohon pohon kering yang bejatuhan.

Ingatan itu masih terngiang di kepalanya. Penghianatan pria yang sangat ia cintai sungguh membuat hatinya hancur berkeping keping. 2 bulan lalu, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Sakura melihat prianya mencium gadis lain di halaman belakang sekolah dengan mesra, dan itu cukup untuk membuat hatinya tercabik penuh luka.

"Sakura? Kau harus makan, nanti kau sakit "Ucap gadis blonde yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu kamar Sakura, Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sahabatnya itu. "Kau duluan, aku belum lapar " Dengan senyum, Sakura membalas perhatian dari Ino, berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dirinya baik baik saja.

Ino tersenyum miris. Sakura tersenyum meyakinkan dengan jejak air mata yang terlihat melekat di wajah putihnya, Ino tau sahabat baiknya itu tengah merasakan sakit yang termat sangat yang membuatnya semakin miris menatap senyumannya.

"Kalau kau tidak makan, aku juga tak akan makan Sakura" Perlahan Ino meraih pudak yang tengah rapuh itu, lalu tersenyum menatap wajah cantik Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng, matanya terasa panas kembali, air mata yang setadi mengering kini kembali mengairi mata beriris emerland itu "Ino ..." Isaknya mendekap tubuh Ino. Rasanya sangat sakit, hatinya sesak mengingat wajah pria itu.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura" Gumam Ino membalas dekapan Sakura, merasakan tubuh gadis itu bergetar karena isakannya. "Aku tau kau sangat mencintai Gaara, tapi... jangan seperti ini, kau pasti akan dapat pria yang lebih baik darinya" Lanjut Ino dengan penuh perasaan.

"Terimakasih" Sakura melepas dekapannya pada Ino, jari lentiknya lalu menghapus air mata yang mengalir di kedua matanya "Terimakasih kau telah mengerti Ino, tapi melupakan Gaara sangat sulit untukku, dia terlalu –"

"Berhenti" Cekat Ino menutup mulut Sakura mengunakan telunjuk jarinya "Air matamu terlalu berharga untuk menangisi pria brengsek itu. Aku yakin kau akan mendapakan yang lebih baik, percaya lah Sakura"

"Ini membutuhkan waktu Ino. Setiap luka membutuhkan waktu untuk pulih seperti semula, dan sebuah boneka lama tidak begitu saja mudah untuk digantikan dengan boneka yang baru" Ucap Sakura dengan lirih.

Ino kembali memeluk tubuh Sahabatnya itu, hatinya ikut sakit mendengar setiap kalimat yang keluardari mulut Sakura.

" Ini saatnya kau pulang Ino " Dengan lembut Sakura mendorong bahu Ino menjauh darinya " Inoichi-jisan pasti mencarimu "

"Tapi -"

"Aku akan baik saja. Pulanglah" Cekat Sakura meyakinkan Sahabatnya.

Ino menghela nafasnya panjang, ia tau kalau Sakura tak akan baik baik saja. Tapi dia harus membiarkannya sendiri untuk menghadapi masalahnya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau janjikan akan baik saja?" Ino berusaha meyakinkan perkataan Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan itu sudah cukup membuat Ino yakin untuk meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, besok aku akan mengunjungimu lagi" Ujar Ino berlalu dari kamar Sakura.

**(^_^)_(^_^)**

Di sekolah Sakura terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat seperti biasanya, apalagi saat melihat Gaara yang begitu saja melewatinya saat mereka berpapas muka di lobi, tanpa melirik sedikitpun. Setidak begitu berharganya kah Sakura bagi peria bersurai merah itu hingga tak sudi menatapnya, apa kenangan yang selama ini mereka jalin penuh cinta hancur dengan mudahnya tergantikan oleh gadis lain? Apa dirinya sudah tidak ada di hati Gaara? Kalau benar itu berarti luka di hati Sakura akan semakin dalam tersayat.

Dan disinilah dia sekarang, termenung menyendiri di sebuah taman kota, terduduk sendirian. Tak ada Gaara yang selalu menemaninya selama ini.

"Gaara ..." Gumam Sakura pelan, cairan bening tak sadar kembali membasahi pipi ranumnya.

"_Aku akan menjagamu, menyayangimu selamanya, dengan sepenuh jiwaku"_

"_Pembohong"_

"_Tidak Sakura, aku berjanji di sampingmu selamanya"_

"_Janji?"_

"_Ya. Aku janji"_

Janji itu hanya janji kosong yang tak terbukti. Hanya sebuah bualan semata namun berhasil membuat Sakura terhanyut dan percaya pada buala itu.

"Hinks... Kau ingat janji mu Gaara? Kau bilang takan meninggalkanku hinks... Tapi-" Sakit di dadanya semakin meremas hatinya, sangat amat menyakitkan. "Kau meninggalkanku.. " Isak Sakura menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya. Sakura terisak dalam diam, sebuah penghianatan telah meremukan semua impiannya dengan Gaara. Semuanya, semua impiannya untuk hidup bahagia dengan pria itu kini telah kandas tak berbekas.

'DDDRRREEEETTTTTTT!'

Ponsel Sakura bergetar. Segera Sakura meraih ponsel yang ada dalam saku seragam nya untuk melihat siapa yang mengubunginya. Dan itu, sebuah pesan dari Ino.

From : Ino Yamanaka

Sakura kau dimana? Aku di rumahmu sekarang. Cepat pulang, aku telah membuatkan cup cake vanila untuk mu

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di bibir Sakura setelah membaca isi pesan dari Ino, sahabatnya itu memang cerewet seperti itu, bagaikan dialah ibu dari Sakura.

Dengan gontai Sakura beranjak dari kursi taman itu, menjejakan centi demi centi kaki jenjang nya menuju staisun untuk pulang. Pandangan orang orang kearahnya tak dihiraukan, Sakura tetap berjalan menyusuri badan jalan di kota Tokyo yang ramai tanpa memperdulikan beberapa orang yang di tabrak, dan beberapa yang mengomentarinya karena berjalan tak karuan.

BRUGH!

Tubuh Sakura terhempas ke tanah setelah menabrak seseorang di hadapannya.

"Ehhhh... Gomen tuan" Ucap Sakura berdiri dan membungkukan badan lalu berlalu pergi.

Tapi seseorang menarik tangannya untuk berhenti, membalikan tubuh Sakura untuk melihatnya.

"Tunggu. Kau Sakura Haruno bukan? " Tanya pria itu dengan suara yang terdengar asing di telinga Sakura.

Sakura segera mendongak menatap pria yang baru saja beberapa detik lalu ia tabrak. Pria itu berpostur tinggi tegap, memakai t-srit biru dengan kemeja abu abu. "Kau mengenalku?" Tanya Sakura sambil memicingkan matanya, menatap wajah pria itu yang sepertinya tak asing baginya.

"Hn. Kau lupa dengan teman kecilmu nona Haruno?" Pria itu tersenyum tipis sambil menepuk puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura sedikit berfikir, mengingat ngingat apakah dia pernah mengenal pria ini. Peria dengan mata onyx, rambut raven, dan senyum tipis itu?

"Siapa kau? Apa kita pernah pertemu sebelumnya?" Tanya Sakura masih bingung dengan sosok di hadapannya ini.

Pria itu menghela nafas panjang, lalu menepuk kedua pudak Sakura. "Kau benar benar lupa ya? Baiklah, kita akan berkenalan lagi" Pria itu melepaskan kedua lengan kekarnya dari pundak Sakura dan menyodorkan tangannya. "Kenalkan, namaku Sasuke Uchiha"

"Sa-sasuke? Kau, k-kau Sasuke? " Kata Sakura terperanjat kaget .

Pria yang bernama Sasuke itu hanya bisa mengangguk dan memutar bola matanya bosan, bagai mana bisa Sakura melupakan nya, padahal mereka adalah teman sejak kecil.

"Jadi bagai mana? Kau masih lupa denganku Haruno? " Ujar Sasuke sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan .

"Aku ingat!" Sakura memasang senyum cerianya, bagaimanapun dia sangat senang bisa bertemu Sasuke lagi. "Kau Sasuke, yang dulu pernah aku kira seorang gadis di malam natal karena kau memakai kostum kelinci pink?" Tambah Sakura terseyum manis.

Guratan merah sudah terlukis di pipi Sasuke, bagai mana bisa kejadian itu yang mengingatkan Sakura pada dirinya.

"Yayaya, jadi sekarang kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke datar.

"Tentu saja pulang" Jawab Sakura mantap "Kalau Sasuke mau kemana?" Tanya Sakura balik .

" Aku? Aku sebenarnya... ehhhh... ingin mencari rumah si dobe. Kau tau dimana rumah si dobe itu, aku cek di rumahnya yang lama ternyata dia sudah pindah beberapa tahun yang lalu "Jawab Sasuke sambil mengajak Sakura duduk di sebuah halte bus .

"Ohh, Naruto ya. Ku dengar dia sudah pindah ke luar negeri bersama keluarganya"

"Apa? Pindah?! "Sasuke kembali menghembuskan nafasnya "Berarti aku sia sia kesini" Gumamnya kecil tapi dapat terdengar di telinga Sakura.

"Jadi kalau tidak bertemu Naruto, kau mau apa di sini? Apa sekarang kau tinggal disini Sasu? "Tanya Sakura sambil terus memandangi orang orang yang berlalu lalang.

"Hn" Sahut Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Sasuke, kau tidak berubah. Masih cuek seperti dulu" Ujar Sakura mengomentari sahutan Sasuke.

Sasuke beralih memandang gadis itu. Ada yang aneh dengan Sakura, dia terlihat begitu sedih. Dari nada bicara dan pancaran matanya, pasti gadis itu sedang tertimpa masalah yang berat.

"Jadi, sekarang masalah apa yang sedang menimpamu? "Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba yang membuat Sakura tersentak kaget.

"Ma-masalah? Aku tidak punya masalah" Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan berbohong, aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil Haruno" Protes Sasuke yang kembali menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

"Jangan memanggilku Haruno, aku tidak suka. Panggil aku Sakura" Kini Sakura yang protes pada ucapan Sasuke.

"Hn. Jadi apa masalahmu, Sakura? "Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hanya masalah percintaan. Wajar bukan kalau remaja yang baru putus cinta akan sedih seperti ini, ini sudah biasa terjadi" Jawab Sakura merunduk.

"Putus cinta karena kekasihmu selingkuh?" Tebak Sasuke yang berhasih membuat Sakura terbelalak kaget kembali.

"Ya, kau benar" Sakura kembali meremas rok sekolahnya, matanyapun kembali memanas.

"Sudah ku duga. Jangan terlalu percaya dengan laki laki, jika kau mencintai nya, jangan terlalu memberi harapan yang besar. Janji peria itu sama seperti bualan di kartun anak anak" Sasuke sedikit melirik kearah Sakura, ia melihat bahu sahabat kecilnya itu bergetar dan terdengar sedikit isakan isakan halus dari gadis itu.

"Maaf jika aku salah berkata" Ucap Sasuke yang langsung merengkuh tubuh Sakura dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Tidak Sasuke, aku hanya cengeng" Tolak Sakura yang langsung menghapus air mata nya.

"Jangan berpura pura menjadi gadis yang kuat Haruno, tak apa jika kau menangis. Menangislah jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik" Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh gadis yang sedang rapuh itu dengan hangat. Akhirnya dia bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang dicintainya selama ini, bertemu Naruto adalah alasan yang paling bagus untuk menutupi kehadirannya di sini. Sasuke sudah tau Naruto pindah ke luar negeri, Alasannya kesini adalah Sakura, ya, hanya Sakura.

TTTEEEEEEETTTTTTT!

Suara deru kereta api terdengar memekakan telinga. Teralihat dua insan tengah duduk berdua di salah satu kursi dalam kereta umum tersebut, dengan sang gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas di dada bidang seorang pria di sebelahnya.

"Gaaraaaaa ...~" Ucap Sakura di tengah dengusan halus tidurnya. Ya, Sakura tengah tertidur di dekapan Sasuke setelah seharian ini menangis di pelukannya.

"Gaara? Itukah nama pria yang telah menyakitimu Sakura. Beraninya dia menyakiti gadis ku ini, lihat saja, jika aku bertemu dengannya, aku berjanji akan membalas sakit hatimu Sakura. Aku akan membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama dengan mu, aku berjanji" Gumam Sasuke sambil membelai rambut pink panjang milik Sakura.

"Enggghhhh~" Lenguh Sakura sambil mengusap ngusapn kedua matanya. " Di mana kita Sasuke?" Tanya nya yang masih setengah sadar.

"Di kereta, sudah tidur lagi saja. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Jawab Sasuke dingin dan datar.

"Pulang? Memangnya kau tau rumahku?" Tanya Sakura sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh Haruno. Setelah 9 tahun kita berpisah, aku masih hapal benar letak rumahmu" Jawab Sasuke dengan enteng sambil memangang bola emerland milik Sakura.

"Hahaha ku kira kau sudah lupa" Tawa Sakura terlihat berbeda, berbeda ketika dia benar benar bahagia. "Jadi sekarang dimana kau tinggal?" Tanya nya singkat.

"Mansion Uchiha" Jawab Sasuke tak kalah singkat.

"Baka kau!" Seru Sakura menjitak kepala Sasuke lumayan keras.

"Dari dulu aku sudah bilang, jangan menyentuh kepalaku" Protes Sasuke yang membalas mencubit pipi Sakura.

"Habis, kau begitu menyebalkan! Setelah 9 tahun kita tidak bertemu, kau masih saja sangat menyebalkan, tak berubah sedikitpun" Balas Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

'Ya, aku memang tidak berubah Sakura. Aku tidak akan bisa berubah'

"Hmmmmmm.. Selama kau tinggal disini, dimana kau sekolah?" Tanya Sakura yang kembali membuka pembicaraan setelah sekian detik terdiam.

"Home schooling" Jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kenapa home schooling? Kenapa tidak masuk Konoha High School saja? " Tawar Sakuraa dengan senyum manis nya.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka sekolah umum" Jawab Sasuke untuk sekian kalinya dengan wajah datar.

"Sasu! Kau ini benar benar menyebalkan!" Satu pukulan kecil kembali mendarat di dada Sasuke.

'Anggap saja aku menyebalkan Sakura, agar aku terus bisa melihat senyumanmu'

"Hey, pintu keretanya sudah terbuka. Cepat kita pulang!" Seru Sakura yang langsung menarik tangan Sasuke keluar dari dalam kereta "Wahhhh~ sudah malam, Ino pasti akan membunuhku~"Keluhnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam diam, tak ada yang ingin mengawali pembicaraan sepertinya. Suara suara mobil yang berlalu lalang dan kucing jalan terdengar bagaikan irama di malam hari, angin yang tidak begitu dingin sepertinya berperan sebagai mayoret yang mengatur musik musik jalanan malam ini.

"Tadaima!" Ucap Sakura yang langsung melepas sepatunya begitu sampai di rumahnya.

"Sakura! Kau tau ini pukul berapa!" Tiba tiba saja Ino sudah siap sambil berkacak pinggang di depan ruang tengah.

"Iya maaf" Ucap Sakura membungkukan badannya " Ahhh, aku lupa. Kenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha dia- Hey Sasuke! Tidak sopan masuk rumah orang sembarangan! "

"Seperti tak biasa saja. Aku menginap di rumahmu" Ujar Sasuke yang langsung menaiki tangga menuju kamar atas.

"Hey Sakura, siapa dia? Kenapa dia begitu tidak sopan?" Tanya Ino sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Dia Sasuke, teman kecilku dulu" Jawab Sakura sambil membuka pintu kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lelah ke atas ranjang.

"Kelihatanya dia sangat menyebalkan?" Kata Ino yang langsung duduk di samping Sakura.

"Memang benar, dia memang seenaknya" Sahut Sakura sambil terkikik kecil.

"Semoga datangnya Sasuke itu bisa membuatmu melupakan Gaara"

Raut wajah Sakura seketika itupun berubah, senyumannya hilang begitu saja ketika Ino menyebut nama Gaara.

"Ehh, maaf Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu sedih kembali" Ucap Ino yang menyesali tindakan bodohnya.

"Tak apa Ino, sebaiknya kau keluar. Aku ingin istirahat" Pinta Sakura dengan senyum yang terlihat dibuat buat.

"Baiklah. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf ya" Ucap Ino sekali lagi sebelum benar benar pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian untuk istirahat.

"Gaara, mengapa aku begitu sulit melupakan mu? Apa karena aku sangat amat mencintaimu Gaara? Tapi, kenapa kau menghianatiku. Padahal, aku sangat menyayangimu, mencintaimu dengan tulus, tapi kenapa semua ini terjadi... " Sakura mermas bantalnya dengan kuat, rasa sakit yang membuncah dihatinya semakin kuat terasa, dapatkah dia melupakan peria itu?

"Gaara, Daisuke desu..." Desisnya dengan air mata yang terus menyeruak keluar tanpa henti dari kedua bola mata indahnya.

"Sakura?" Panggil seseorang yang baru saja muncul dari pintu kamar Sakura.

Sakura segera menghapus air matanya saat mengetahu siapa yang datang, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya yang lemah saat ini. " Ohh, Sasuke? Ada apa? "Tanyanya masih dengan suara parau yang bergetar.

Sasuke berjalan kearah Sakura, dengan lembut ia kembali merengkuh tubuh gadis itu "Begitu berartikah pria itu untukmu?" Tanya Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil, dirinya terlalu takut air matanya kembali jatuh di hadapan Sasuke. Tapi ini benar benar terasa aneh, hatinya merasa hangat saat Sasuke mendekapnya, sangat tenang dan nyaman setiap belaian yang Sasuke berikan pada rambutnya.

"Kau harus bisa melupakannya Haruno, peria itu tak baik untukmu" Ucap Sasuke yang terus memberikan belaian hangat pada rambut Sakura.

"Tidak Sasuke, dia-"

"Gaara tak baik bagimu, dia telah menyakitimu" Potong Sasuke cepat.

"Bagai mana kau mengetahui namanya Sasuke?" Tanya Sakura heran, seingatnya ia tak perna menyebutkan nama Gaara di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kau mengigaukan namanya saat kau tidur di kereta" Jawab Sasuke singkat "Jangan harapkan dia kembali Sakura" Lanjutnya.

Air mata Sakura serasa memberontak ingin keluar. Ia kembali menangis dihadapan Sasuke, memeluk Sasuke adalah hal yang dapat menenangkannya saat ini. Yang dapat memberi kehangatan dalam hatinya.

"Sasuke ..."

'Teruslah menangis, teruslah menangis agar aku bisa menenangkan mu Sakura. Jangan berhenti menangis agar aku dapat memelukmu lebih lama. Jangan berhenti menangis agar aku terus bisa berusaha membuatmu bangkit, teruslah Sakura, teruslah menangis'

(^_^)_(^_^)

"Tunggu sebentar disitu, aku akan segera menjemputmu, ingat jangan kemana mana"

PIP (?) Sasuke langsung memutus sambungan telefonnya.

"Haah, dasar Sasuke. Selalu saja bertindak seenaknya" Gumam Sakura sambil terus tersenyum tipis.

Menunggu di taman sekolah adalah hal terbaik dari pada ia harus menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah seperti orang bodoh. Setidaknya disini banyak pemandangan yang dapat dia lihat. Beberapa ekor burung yang sedang asik mandi di sebuah pancuran air, deru angin yang merontokan pohon pohon momiji disini, dan langit cerah yang begitu indah tanpa awan awannya. Sungguh ketenangan seperti ini adalah hal yang hanya bisa di dapatkan saat sekolah sepi, saat tenang sperti inilah yang Sakura suka.

"Sakura" Panggil seseorang dari belakang.

Sakura segera menoleh mendengar namanya di panggil, dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika menemukan orang yang memanggilnya adalah...

"Gaara?"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, maafkan aku" Ucap Gaara yang seketika langsung mendekap tubuh Sakura dengan erat. "Maafkan aku yang telah mengingkari janjiku, aku tau hanya kau yang terbaik untukku" Tambahnya lagi.

"Gaara..." Dengan lembut Sakura membalas pelukan Gaara. Tetapi, kenapa rasanya kali ini berbeda? Kenapa seperti tak ada rasa yang dulu ada ketika ia memeluk Gaara? Bukannya Sakura sangat mencintai pria itu.

"Aku sekarang sudah sadar Sakura, hanya kau yang tulus mencintaiku. Karin hanya memanfaatkan ku untuk memenuhi semua kebutuhan uangnya, aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu demi wanita yang lebih buruk" Bisik Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Sakura.

'Dia hanya kembali karena dia kecewa pada mantan gadisnya? Dia tidak benar benar mencintaimu lagi Sakura'

"Tidak Gaara, aku... Aku tidak bisa menerimamu lagi" Sakura mengakhiri eratnya pelukan Gaara, ia tidak mau dirinya hanya menjadi pelarian bagi Gaara.

"Sakura, percayalah padaku" Pinta Gaara begitu memohon, ia kembali mendekap Sakura dalam pelukannya "Aku mohon percayalah padaku"

Di tempat lain Sasuke yang dari tadi melihat mereka dari kejauhan merasa panas, perasa marah karena pria yang telah menyakiti gadisnya kini tengah memohon Sakura untuk kembali padanya karena dia di campakan.

"Ini tidak bisa di biarkan"

Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan kearah Gaara dan Sakura, menarik tubuh Sakura dari dekapan Garaa kemudian langsung melayangkan tinjuannya pada wajah pria berambut merah itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Pekik Sakura yang hendak menghampiri Gaara tapi dengan cepat dicegah oleh Sasuke.

"Jangan menolong dia. Orang yang telah menyakitimu tak apantas untuk kau tolong, dia... pantas mendapatkan itu" Seru Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Siapa kau! Beraninya kau memukulku! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku hah!" Tukas Gaar sambil menyeka darah yang keluar dari ujung bibirnya.

"Heh. Aku memang tidak tau siapa kau, walau kau anak dewa sekalipun aku tak akan perduli. Tapi yang membuat ku menghajarmu adalaha, KARENA KAU TELAH MENYAKITI SAKURA!" Balas Sasuke sambil menyeringai menghina ke arah Gaara.

"Sasuke..." Gumam Sakura bingung harus takjub atau sedih melihat semua ini, takjub karena Sasuke yang baru beberapa minggu datang ke kehidupannya kembali kini tengah mati matian membelanya. Dan sedih karena mengetahui Gaara yang hanya memanfaatkannya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang aku dan Sakura! Sakura sangat mencintaiku! "Kini Gaara beranjak dari posisinya dan menatap dingin kearah Sasuke "Rasakan iniii!" Teriak Gaara yang ingin melayangkan tinjuannya pada wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke tak selemah itu. Ia dengan cepat menghindari kepalan tangan Gaara dan langsung menendang perut Gaara dengan keras.

"Lebih baik kita pergi Sakura, sebelum aku ingin benar benar menghabisi peria ini" Ujar Sasuke yang langsung menarik tangan Sakura pergi, meninggalkan Gaara yang kini tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini Sasuke?!" Tanya Sakura saat Sasuke dengan kasar mendudukannya kedalam mobil.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihat kau disakiti!" Jawab Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bentakan.

"Tapi apakah harus dengan kekerasan? Kenapa kau menyakitinya..." Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke dengan sayup, kenapa ia begitu mudah mengeluarkan air mata saat ada masalah.

"Itu-. Itu karena aku menyayangimu Sakura! Aku menyayangimu melebihi apapun, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak trima dia menyakitimu. Kau tau seberat apakah hidupku saat aku berpisah denganmu? Aku bahkan tak dapat melupakanmu sedikitpun. Mencari Naruto adalah alasanku untuk bertemu denganmu. Selama ini aku sudah menahan diri untuk mencarimu, dan kali ini, diasaat aku menemukanmu, aku tak ingin kau dimiliki peria lain!" Jelas Sasuke menundukan wajahnya pada stir mobilnya. Seorang Uchiha hanya bisa lemah seperti ini karena cinta, seorang Uchiha hanya dapat menangis untuk orang yang sangat ia cintai.

Sakura sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan yang Sasuke berikan padanya, benarkah Sasuke mencintainya? Perhatiaannya beberapa waktu ini adalah perwujudan rasa sayangnya pada Sakura. Berapa bodohnya Sakura karena dia tidak menyadari ini dari awal mereka bertemu, dan kenyataan ini membuktikan bahwa ia juga mencintai Sasuke.

"Sasuke..." Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan lembut, baru kali ini ia lihat Sasuke menangis karenanya, seorang Sasuke Uchiha bisa menangis karena nya.

"Kau tau Sakura, setelah berpisah denganmu hidupku terasa berat, kau tau itu Sakura.." Ucap Sasuke yang membalas pelukan Sakura, merasakan aroma strawberry dari rambut Sakura yang begitu lembut, begitu nyaman.

"Kau terlihat lemah saat menangis Sasu, jangan jatuh kan harga dirimu seperti ini"

"Tak ada yang harus kutahan untukmu Sakura" Sasuke melepas pelukannya, terasa tangan halus Sakura membelai, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di matanya sambil tersenyum lembut "Aku, benar benar menyayangi mu Sakura. Daisuke desu Sakura–chan! Maukah kau menerimaku?" Lanjut Sasuke dengan sorot wajah memohon.

"Daisuke desu yo Sasuke–kun, aku juga menyayangimu. Aku menerimamu" Jawab Sakura dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Senyum segera mengembang di wajah Sasuke, segera saja dia memeluk Sakura lagi dengan segenap perasaan sayangnya pada gadis itu, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Aku akan berjanji akan menyayangimu selamanya Sakura, lakukan apapun yang kau mau jika aku tak mencintai mu lagi" Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu"

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**(RECYCLING STORY)**


End file.
